Heiress
by Hieigirl17
Summary: After a bad run in with the Uchiha gang, Naruto gets stripped of his status in the Hyuga gang and is sent to protect the gang's heiress, Hinata. Naruto does a small favor for Hinata concerning her ex which ends up endagering his job even more than before.
1. Hiashi's Little Girl

A/N: Finally got around to writing a new Naruto story and here it is. The characters are ooc, sorry. And I made this M for language and that should be all. Maybe some gore but that' it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Heiress

Chapter 1

Hiashi stood over Naruto's body as two men pushed him into the dirt.

"What the hell do you think you were doing you jackass!" Hiashi yelled while puffing out smoke from his cigar.

Naruto remained silent, struggling to get up.

"I gave you a direct order not to mess with those Uchiha idiots and you deliberately disobeyed me! You endangered the little peace between our gangs that I worked so hard to get! This will not go unpunished! I'm stripping you of your status and your going to have to gain my trust again!" Hiashi huffed.

The two men pushed him down once more and kicked him for their own pleasure.

"Let him go." Hiashi comanded.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground and wiped the blood and dirt off his black leather jacket.

"If you value your life at all you'll meet me in my office in an hour." Hiashi pressed the tip of his cigar against Naruto's cheek before heading back inside his club, the Byakugan.

"I'll have you know Naruto, beating you like that was something I've been waiting for a long time." One of the henchman cracked his knuckles before following Hiashi.

* * *

Exactly an hour later, Naruto stood before Hiashi.

"So, you decided to show huh? Take a seat."

Naruto obeyed and sat across from Hiashi.

"Do you remember my baby girl?" Hiashi held up a picture of Hinata.

"Yeah."

"When her mother left us she helped out with Hanabi a lot and you didn't see her much. Well now that Hanabi's 16, Hinata's decided to attend college but my only worry is that she lives in an apartment all by herself on Uchiha turf. If you recall, Hinata was always good with a gun but I'm afraid that her absence has turned her soft. If you want to work your way back to the top Naruto, then you're going to have to go live with my daughter and make sure she stays safe. You are the reason the Uchiha punks might cause trouble after all."

"And this will help regain my status?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be a long road for you though. Be good to Hinata too. You'd be surprised how much an old fool can change when his sweet little girl tells him something."

Naruto nodded.

"Here's the address. Grab your crap and get your ass down there."

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper Hiashi held out and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Naruto rang the bell at apartment number 9. The door was a beautiful cherry wood and the apartment building itself looked very nice.

"Come in!" He heard Hinata's voice call out.

He flung his duffel bag over his shoulder and let himself in.

He walked into the kitchen where Hinata stood over the sink, pouring noodles into a colander and talking on the phone. (A/N: She's propping the phone up with her shoulder.)

She looked up for an instance to give him a warm smile.

Her hair was sloppily held together in a clip and her lavender shirt complimented her eyes.

She set the phone down and approached him.

"Daddy told me you hadn't changed a bit and he was right. You look exactly the way you did when we were little. I mean, you're taller and more built but that face." She placed her hand on his burn mark, "Daddy tends to be cruel. I can fix it if you want."

"It's fine. You know it's not safe to leave your door unlocked right?" He threw his bag down on the hard wood floor and took a seat at the table.

"I knew who it was. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"You could. I mean when was the last time you shot?"

"What did you do that was so bad that you got this position?" She avoided his question.

"I hate to be blunt princess but I don't see how that's any of your damn business."

"Well, your bedroom is down the hall and to the right. You can put your stuff in there and come back for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." He headed down the hall and slammed the door.

"That was obviously a touchy situation." She murmured before heading down the hall after him.

* * *

She didn't even bother knocking but rather barged in, her 9mm pointed straight at his forehead.

"I didn't want to have to use force but daddy said you might not cooperate." She sighed.

"Sakura Haruno. Do you know her?" Naruto whispered.

"Haruno? She works the poles at the Byakugan right?" (A/N: Meaning she was a pole dancer…I know that was kind of obvious.)

"And do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he's the heir to the Uchiha gang."

"If you must know, I was kind of dating Sakura and Sasuke stole her from me! I was so pissed off I disobeyed your father's orders and that's how I got this damn postion! Happy?!" Naruto sat down at the edge of his bed

Hinata dropped her gun and went to sit next to him.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulder for condolence.

She felt cold metal against her neck and realized Naruto had pressed a knife to her throat.

"You have to stop trusting people so easily if you one day plan to take over the Hyuga clan." He drew his knife back and jerked away from her hold.

"I'm sorry, I guess that's why daddy sent you. Let's say we both forget this and you just do you job. I want you to regain your status."

"Fine."

"I go to school at 7am tomorrow and get out at 3pm. All you have to do is drive me to and from school and go with me to places like the supermarket and stuff. I don't do things often so this should be pretty easy."

"Got it. Now, I'm kind of tired so…"

"Oh, right. I'll go now." She stood and exited the room.

He watched her walk away, noticing every curve of her body.

"She's still pretty cute. She may be the boss' daughter but it can't hurt to look." He murmured before falling back onto his bed and letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

"Naruto!" He heard Hinata call while shaking him.

His eyes snapped open to see Hinata fully dressed in her white and blue school uniform.

"What time is it?" He questioned groggily.

"6:45. It's time for me to leave for school."

Naruto nodded and got out of bed.

"Hand me my jeans."

Hinata walked to the corner of the room and retrieved his jeans while he threw on a white tank top.

She handed him the jeans which he put on in seconds.

He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his keys from the bedside table.

"Let's go."

* * *

The school was huge and made entirely of brick.

Naruto pulled his black suv up to the side door of the building.

"Shit!" Hinata cursed once she looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Naruto yawned.

"You see that guy there?" Hinata pointed to a tall man with brown spiky hair.

"Yeah."

"That's Kiba Inuzuka, he cheated on me for some bitch that works at the Sharingan." (A/N: The club owned by the Uchiha gang!)

"Do you want me to pull around to the next door?"

"No, it'll be fine. Just don't forget, I get out at 3." She opened the door and slid out.

Naruto noticed that Kiba was looking over at Hinata in a menacing way.

"Fuck!" He got out of the car and ran after Hinata.

He grabbed her arm and made sure everyone was looking.

"You better tell your daddy good things for what I'm about to do." He whispered in her ear before giving her a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

When they broke she was flushed and confused.

"If any of them ask, especially that Kiba idiot, I'm your new boyfriend. Got it?"

She nodded and mouthed thank you before heading into the school building.

* * *

A/N: Ok! So how was it? I know Hinata and Naruto are like way OOC but please forgive me! The story wouldn't make sense if it were different. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Pissing Off The Uchihas

A/N: Sorry I didn't get around to updating last week, I'm on summer break and lose track of the days sometimes! Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Heiress

Chapter 2

"You know you didn't have to do that." Hinata pushed the cart down the aisles of the supermarket.

"I promised your dad that I'd protect you and that Kiba guy is trying to hurt you emotionally." Naruto followed closely behind her.

"What if things get out of hand and the boss hears that you made a move on his daughter?"

"Just don't tell him ok?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

The proceeded in silence down the frozen foods aisle.

Naruto's eyes wandered ahead.

"Fuck!" Naruto ducked behind Hinata.

"What?!"

Naruto pointed ahead.

Hinata turned to see Sakura standing with an Uchiha bodyguard at the end of the aisle.

Hinata examined Sakura, who was wearing a short black skirt and a magenta tube top, and then herself, who was wearing jeans and a black tunic. No wonder Naruto had been so into her.

"Just go around, I'll meet you on the other side."

"But what if they cause you problems?"

"I have something in my purse, besides, you'll just be an aisle over."

Naruto nodded and dashed towards the next aisle.

Hinata proceeded to where Sakura was.

"Hi, you look familiar. Have we met?" Hinata questioned.

"Sorry hun, I like guys."

"Don't worry, me too. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh! You're the Hyuga clan heiress. You're not here to take me out for your father are you? I mean, not that you could, the Uchiha clan could take the Hyuga clan any day." She giggled.

"Excuse me?" Hinata had the sudden urge to take this girl out, just for fun.

Naruto stood on the other aisle, listening.

"Your daddy chose Naruto as one of his right hand men and Sasuke is much more of a man that Naruto. He's a hell of a lover too."

"Naruto's a man with boundaries. He can tell right from wrong unlike Sasuke. You think I don't know about that little girl he killed because her dad was endebted to him?"

"You don't know Naruto or Sasuke like I do! Naruto was always buried in his work and never took any risks. Sasuke always has time for me and don't think I won't tell him about this!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"You will be Hyuga." She walked away, the guard following her.

Hinata turned onto the same aisle as Naruto.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No, she's a bitch."

"You're dad's gonna be pissed!"

"What's he going to do? I'm his daughter, he can't demote me."

"What if Sasuke sends men after you?"

"That's what you're here for."

"We better go see your dad after this."

"Fine."

* * *

It was dark and business at the Byakugan was booming.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her up to the front door.

"Let us in." Naruto demanded.

"Whoa! Last time I checked you weren't allowed to boss people around anymore Naruto!"

"Ok, you see this?" Naruto pushed Hinata in front of him.

"I didn't know you had a pass. Go right in."

Naruto led Hinata through the people into the back office.

"You could be nicer next time." Hinata mumbled as they entered her father's office.

Hiashi was behind his desk while Neji and Tenten were cuddling on the couch watching tv.

"Hinata, have you come to return my idiot?" Hiashi stood to greet his daughter.

"No daddy, I think we've come to tell on me." Hinata hugged Hiashi.

"What happened?" He turned to Naruto.

"Hinata got into a fight with Sakura at the grocery store and Sakura said that she was going to tell Sasuke. Something about we will be scared."

"I'm sorry daddy, she was talking bad about our name and Naruto."

"You got worked up over this?" Hiashi pointed towards Naruto.

"You know as well as I do that Naruto's a great man."

Hinata shocked both Naruto and her father.

"I'll take care of it. Now go."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand this time and led him to the car.

* * *

Hinata dug through her purse trying to find the key to her apartment.

"Hey, did you really mean what you said to your dad and to Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You know, that I was a great man with boundaries."

"Why would I say something I didn't mean?"

"No one's said that to me in a long time."

Hinata turned the key and opened the door.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto yawned before heading down to his room.

"Night!" She called back.

* * *

Three hours later, Naruto was awoken by knocking on the door.

He stood and listened through his own door and heard Hinata talking to another woman.

He silently slipped into the living room.

"Hinata, I know I don't ask you to go to parties often but we're all curious about your knew guy!" The voice came from a thin woman with long blonde hair.

"I really don't think I should."

"But this is the perfect opportunity to crush Kiba!"

Naruto saw this as the perfect opportunity to mess with Hinata.

He ruffled his hair a bit and took off his shirt, leaving only his boxers.

"Hinata! I wasn't done with you yet." He called out from the hall in a very sexy tone before making his entrance.

Hinata was blushing uncontrollably and the blonde had a spark in her eye.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." Naruto made his way over to them.

"Naruto, this is Ino."

Naruto slipped behind Hinata who was standing across the coffee table from Ino.

"It's a pleasure." Naruto pretended to be preoccupied with Hinata's hair.

"I just wanted to know if you guys were interested in a party tonight."

"It's really not a good ide-"

"Not tonight, I'd rather play." Naruto ran his arms across Hinata's stomach and licked her neck before sucking on it. (A/N: I know, strange but it adds to the moment.)

Naruto could feel Hinata's body react to every touch.

"Maybe some other time, I should probably go." Ino hurried to give them privacy.

Naruto released his hold of her when Ino left.

"What the hell was that?! She's going to tell everyone I'm dating a man whore!"

"Don't worry, you'll start to notice a lot more guys finding you attractive."

Hinata rolled her eyes before heading back to bed.

* * *

Sasuke sat back on the couch, Sakura sitting on his lap.

"Sasuke, Ino's here to see you." Kiba escorted the girl in.

"As I can see, what'd you find out?"

"The man she was with this morning was over at her apartment and they seemed…lustful."

Kiba winced at the thought.

"Why wasn't I informed about this man until now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sorry boss. This morning she was with this tall kid, blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"She didn't mention dating him earlier today." Sakura murmured.

"It's fake. There's no way Naruto's already over you."

"I don't know-"

"Are you questioning me Kiba? Hiashi's worried that we'll harm his heiress so sent him in order to keep Hinata safe and Naruto preoccupied. It's a win win situation."

"Sorry boss. What's the plan now?"

"You two can relax. It's Sakura's turn."

* * *

A/N: …I'm not quite sure what to say…things are looking pretty bad for Naruto in the future. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Sakura's Trap

A/N: I'm sooo happy! I'm about to go on vacation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Heiress**

Chapter 3

Naruto stopped at the same door that he usually dropped Hinata off.

"Bye." She leaned over to capture his lips before getting out of the car.

He couldn't help but smile at her. I'd been a few weeks since this whole ordeal had began and kissing her had become so natural.

As odd as it was, Naruto paid no mind to the fact that the Uchiha clan hadn't done a single thing to the either of them.

Naruto decided he'd do something besides sleep all day.

He pulled onto the main road and noticed a woman crying on the corner. A woman with pink hair.

He pulled over and got out.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke dumped me!" She sobbed.

Naruto hesitated to comfort her but hugged her anyway.

"I miss you Naruto." Sakura wiped her eyes on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me?" He helped her to his car.

"Ok." She climbed into the passenger seat.

Naruto fastened his seat belt and started the car.

"Could you take me to my apartment?"

"Sure, what's the address?"

"1706 N. Lotus."

"Damn, that's not a good neighborhood."

"I know but it's all I could afford." She dried the remainder of her tears.

"Ok, 1706 N. Lotus."

* * *

Hinata sat outside the front of the school. Naruto was late.

She whipped out her cell phone.

"Hey Neji, there's something not right here. I need you to pick me up from school."

"Isn't that Naruto's job?"

"He's not here and won't pick up his cell. Bring Tenten, we might need back up and don't forget my favorite gun."

"You honestly think something's up?"

"Yes, but don't get daddy involved. I'm going to change so hurry."

"Got it but I can't promise I won't eventually tell uncle."

"Goodbye Neji."

"Bye."

* * *

Neji and Tenten pulled up to the school. Hinata had changed into black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt so she could easily blend into shadows.

Hinata slid into the back seat and Tenten handed her a silver hand gun.

"I tracked his phone on my phone. It says his location is the Sharingan."

"Uncle's going to kill us."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with daddy later."

* * *

The three stood outside the Sharingan main entrance.

"I don't want this to have to go bad but our mission is to rescue Naruto at all costs!" Hinata, who was much like her father, gave a short speech to pump up her comrades.

They nodded and proceeded inside.

The format of the place was very much like the Byakugan.

"Can we help you?" Two huge henchmen stopped them at the front door.

"I'm looking for a man. Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata winked.

"The boss said you might show up but you're not getting past us."

Neji placed his hand over his gun.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" Hinata aimed the gun at one's head.

"Please princess, like you know how to shoot." One chuckled.

"I wouldn't under estimate her if I were you, but considering she's not the one you have to worry about now." Tenten grinned as she and Neji stood with their guns to the back of the henchmans heads. (A/N: I know, it's an awkward sentence to type so it probably looks funny.)

In moments their brains splattered forward onto the wall.

Another man, who looked like the cook, was to scared to talk but just pointed to a door in the corned.

Hinata kept her gun drawn and went first down the stairs.

* * *

Sure enough, Sasuke and a bunch of his men were standing in front of a cage.

"You're screwed Uzumaki. Hiashi will be more than happy to hear that your dead. And even if someone comes to rescue you, once Hiashi finds out you're putting your hands all over his daughter he'll put a bullet in your brain."

Hinata got at angle so Naruto could see her.

Naruto looked shocked and mouthed for her to go.

"What do we have here?" Sasuke turned to see Hinata, Neji, and Tenten.

"Let him go Sasuke." Hinata aimed her gun at his head.

"Now why would I let either one of you out of here alive? You said some things to my girl the other day. Besides Hyuga, what are you doing risking your life on a dickless man like that? Your father's going to have his ass for endangering you."

"Let's just say you and your 'girl' aren't exactly my favorite people."

"Hm, it's too bad for such a pretty face to be so stupid. Make sure none of them leave alive. Then get rid of the bodies, we don't need to piss off Hiashi yet."

Sasuke took the stairs up and left them surrounded by Uchiha gangsters.

"You really are fucking stupid! I told you to go!" Naruto fumed.

"Shut up Naruto! Do you honestly think I can't take care of myself?!"

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to take care of these guys." Neji murmured.

A shot was fired at Hinata but missed her.

"Fuck!" Hinata fired but she made sure she didn't miss.

That's when the brawl broke out.

They each had about twelve guys on them.

One pulled a knife on Hinata and held it to her neck.

"You're nothing I can't handle princess."

Hinata pulled her knife that she hid in her back pocket and stabbed the guy in the leg.

Hinata managed to get her way over to Naruto and release him.

"Hianta, give me your gun and get behind me."

"You can have my gun but I'm not getting behind you. I can take care of myself."

Hinata was too angry with Naruto to notice a man slip behind her and slit open her shoulder.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried before firing a bullet right into the guy's forehead.

Hinata held her shoulder and winced in pain.

"Stay behind and that's an order! I don't want you killing yourself!"

Hinata nodded and got behind him.

Naruto fired at a select few while Neji and Tenten took care of the others.

"Naruto, we need to get out of here now!" Neji called from across the room.

Naruto nodded. He knew there were too many of them.

"Hinata, when I give the signal we're going to run."

Hinata nodded.

Naruto fired a bullet straight up into the ceiling which was a common signal in the Hyuga clan for retreat.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and darted for the stairs while Neji and Tenten did the same.

* * *

They were followed out in to the parking lot but managed to get into the car safetly.

Neji fired it up and sped out of the parking lot.

Everyone seemed ok besides a few nicks and bruises. Hinata being an exception of course.

"Drive to the hospital." Naruto commanded.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to call Hiashi." Neji whispered.

"I know." Naruto was in the back trying to bandage Hinata's wound with his shirt.

"Please, make sure daddy doesn't kill him Neji." Hinata begged.

"I can't make any promises."

They stopped in front of the hospital and Naruto helped Hinata in.

Neji and Tenten stayed outside and informed Hiashi.

He'd never looked so angry in his entire life.

* * *

A/N: yeah, the fight scene sucked, I'm sorry...anyways, thanks for reading and please review.


	4. The Perfect Compromise

A/N: Ok guys! I got back from vacation on Wednesday and I got some great ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…though I wish I did…

Chapter 4

Naruto waited patiently outside the emergency room doors.

Hiashi stormed right passed him and in to see his baby girl.

Neji stopped to talk to Naruto.

"I've never seen him so upset."

"I screwed up."

"Hopefully Hinata can convince him otherwise. I'm gonna go in now."

Naruto nodded and watched him disappear behind the big metal doors.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him Hinata!" Hiashi yelled.

"Daddy, I need you to listen to me."

"No Hinata! I'm tired of you defending that man!"

"Daddy, he didn't ask me to save him. I did it on my own."

"I heard a rumor Hinata."

"What rumor?"

"He's been all over my baby girl! Is that true?!"

"Oh father please! He was doing me a favor and that's all!"

"You don't know who he is Hinata! Today it's a kiss on the cheek but tomorrow he could be trying to get you into bed!"

"Why can't you accept him?! Is it because he's like you?!"

"He and I are nothing alike!"

"Please daddy! He's good at what he does! He follows his heart and will do anything to help someone in need! Just like you! You're just afraid that he'll end up pushing me away like you did with mom!"

"You're in love with him aren't you?!"

"Maybe I am! And you never pushed mom away, she just couldn't stand our life! When you two met your father was in charge and you never had to get your hands dirty. She wanted that man but when you took control you had to be a leader. She's invited me to live her life a thousand times but my future lies here. That's why I chose to love a man who can live this way."

"I don't think I can allow that Hinata. He's not suited to take my position."

"Daddy, I can help him. People can learn from their past."

"I need to go speak with Sasuke and straighten things out."

"Daddy, remember that Sasuke started this."

"I'll do what I see right. Now come on, we're going home."

Hinata stood and followed him.

Her arm was stitched and needed rest.

* * *

"Neji, you and Tenten go back to the Byakugan. Uzumaki, you and Hinata are coming with me."

"Sir, I'm ready to accept my punishment." Naruto murmured.

"I don't have anything in mind right now but you'll be staying with my girls at my home. And if I hear that your lips were on my daughter again I'm going to cut off your dick."

"Yes sir." He gulped.

"Daddy!"

"I'm serious."

They headed towards Hiashi's black suv.

Hinata sat in the passenger seat and Naruto in the back.

"Naruto, you're one of the few of my men who ever stepped in my home and lived. Consider it an honor."

* * *

It was a long drive but they finally pulled up to a huge estate made entirely of brick.

It sat on at least 40 acres of land.

"I've got to head back to the Byakugan. You two go in and have dinner. I might be home late tonight."

"Love you daddy." Hinata kissed his cheek before climbing out of the car.

Naruto said nothing and followed her inside.

* * *

"Shit! This place is huge!" Naruto gaped as he stepped inside the front hall.

"It's been in my family for generations."

"I don't know what you said to you dad but I want to thank you for saving my ass."

"Daddy just needs to realize that you and him aren't all that different. Well, I'm kind of tired but the kitchen's down that way if your hungry."

"Nah, I should probably get some rest too."

"Right, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe that this was going to be his room.

It was huge!

The bed could probably fit four people and everything was so neat.

"If you need anything my room is at the end of the hall on the right."

"Is your room this big?"

"Bigger."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope, my ancestors believed that the heir or heiress should have the second biggest room in the house. The other children had rooms like this."

"So your sister has a room like mine?"

"Yeah, but daddy spoils her more so she has quite a bit of useless junk."

"I figured he spoiled you the most. He talks about you the most."

"I might be his baby girl but my sisters the actual baby."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now."

"Oh, right, sorry." Hinata shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Uchiha, name your price and we can forget this little thing." Hiashi spoke sternly into the telephone.

"Your daughter."

"Hell no!"

"Listen Hiashi, I want one of my best men to marry your daughter. I'm not up for compromising. Not to mention, it'll keep Naruto out of your bloodline."

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes or no, Hiashi?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

"It was nice doing business. Let's have a nice little chat with your princess in three days at your club, say around 3pm?"

"You've got it."

"See you then."

Hiashi hung up.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a knock at the door.

"Naruto, I'm coming in." Hinata called.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"9am. Breakfast's ready."

"I'm up." Naruto pushed himself out of bed and followed Hinata down into the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata had gotten up early and made pancakes and eggs.

"I made enough for you, Hanabi, and myself but Hanabi isn't home."

They heard the front door slam and Naruto grabbed his gun.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hanabi called out.

"It's ok Naruto, it's my sister."

Hanabi walked into the kitchen.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hanabi was shocked.

"Daddy wants me to stay here for awhile."

"Oh, and who's your friend?" She winked at him.

"Too old for you!"

"So he's your boyfriend?"

"No and Daddy already said he'll be missing a dick if he touches us."

"Ah, strictly business huh? Well, you know what I say, what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Don't say such things Hanabi! Or maybe you'd like to explain to daddy why you just now got home, and I mean the real reason."

"Listen, I have to do some things up stairs so I'll talk to you later." Hanabi disappeared behind the swinging door.

"She's a spitfire."

Naruto grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to Hinata who was rambling on about Hanabi.

He couldn't help but stare at Hinata, who was sitting comfortably in her pajamas.

And as if he'd been possessed by a spirit, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

She grew very silent.

Naruto placed his other hand on her cheek and narrowed the space between them.

"Daddy's going to kill us." She whispered.

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." Naruto captured her lips and snuggly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, I'm having an allergy attack and don't quite know what to say…thanks for reading and please review!


	5. The Beginning of the End

A/N: I took last weekend off to be lazy so here's the update. Happy 4th of July everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sadly…

**

* * *

**

Heiress

Chapter 5

"You wanted to see us daddy?" Hinata and Naruto popped into Hiashi's office.

It was time for the bad news.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura sat on the couch waiting.

"Have a seat princess." Hiashi motioned towards his office chair.

Naruto stood at the doorway and glared at Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha and I have come up with a compromise. If you marry Kiba then we'll call a truce."

"What! Daddy no! I don't love him and I refuse."

"You don't have an option. You marry Kiba or I let Sasuke kill Naruto."

"You can't do that! I won't marry Kiba and Naruto won't be killed! Daddy!"

"I'm sorry baby, you should have thought of that before you went after Naruto."

Hinata said nothing and stared over at Naruto who was staring at the floor.

She knew what she had to do.

"I'll marry Kiba." She murmured.

"That's my girl. We'll have the wedding next weekend. Now go with Kiba, I have to speak with Naruto in private."

Kiba grabbed her arm and escorted her out, Sasuke and Sakura following behind them.

Hiashi sat back down at his desk and pointed at the chair on the other side of him.

Naruto took a seat a waited for the worst.

"Stay the hell away from Hinata and my gang. You're lucky that I'm letting you out alive kid."

Naruto sat in silence.

Hiashi went over to the back door and opened it for him.

"Well, go."

Naruto stood and walked out the door but stopped before getting into his car.

"I'm sorry Hiashi, I can't do that. I love your daughter too much."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Neji, come here." Hiashi called his nephew, who'd been hiding in the room the entire time.

Neji drew his knife from his pocket and struck Naruto in the back of the neck.

Everything went black.

* * *

"How low can you get Kiba? If you recall, you dumped me!" Hinata hissed as she stared out the window.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just doing a favor for Sasuke."

"Does Sasuke really think he'll be able to take over the Hyuga clan? You're crazy if you think so. You do realize who my father is right? He's wond more gang wars than you can count on all your fingers and toes. Not to mention, all the other gangs respect him and would have the Uchiha clan wiped out if he wanted."

"I don't know what Sasuke's planning but there's no way your father can stop him so I suggest you watch your mouth."

"Or what? You can't touch me."

Kiba reached over and slapped her across her mouth.

"Try me princess."

* * *

Naruto woke up in complete darkness.

He could hardly see the iron bars that surrounded him.

He tried to stand but the rope on his legs and hands stopped him.

"I didn't want to do this Naruto." Neji appeared, holding a candle.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that."

"I know about the Uchihas but uncle refuses to listen. So I've come up with a plan."

"Good, me too."

"I can get you into that wedding."

"I knew you could, I just need you to keep Hinata and Hiashi safe until then. Ok?"

"Got it."

* * *

-The next day-

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Hinata shot at Kiba who followed her and her father into the dress shop.

"I don't believe in luck."

"You're a bastard."

"Hinata." Hiashi warned.

"Whatever." Hinata went over to the rack and started looking through dresses.

"I want you to wear this one." Kiba pulled out a pure white chiffon tie halter with an empire bodice, sweetheart neckline, beaded lace trim, and cascade split front. (A/N: I found it on )

"You're not even going to allow me to choose my own dress?"

"Try it on baby." Hiashi commanded.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata yanked the dress out of Kiba's hands and headed into the dressing room.

She came back out dressed in it and stood in front of the mirrors.

"You look stunning." Hiashi whispered.

Kiba handed her a fingertip length veil, two tiers with scalloped beaded edge, and crystal dangles.

An assistant helped her put it on as well as a crystal tiara.

Kiba had also picked out a crystal and pearl floral necklace and earring set and white peep toe heels.

Hiashi felt tears come to his eyes, his baby was getting married.

"It's perfect. I'll go pay for it." Hiashi walked away before he almost started crying.

Kiba and Hinata were totally alone now.

"You're a sick bastard."

"Please, and you honestly think marring Naruto would be any better?"

"He'd at least respect my opinion."

"Naruto loves only one thing and that's his job. The only reason he agreed to baby-sit you in the first place is because he wanted to get his position back. He'll never love you."

Hinata scratch Kiba's face with her nails, leaving a pretty nasty mark.

Kiba grabbed her by the hair and slapped her.

"You should learn to respect your new husband." He whispered before releasing her.

"If my father was so dead set on me marrying you I'd tell him everything."

* * *

Hiashi came back after his daughter had changed.

"You looked so beautiful. I'm proud to call you my daughter." Hiashi hugged her.

"Gosh dad, you don't have to be so deep. You're going to make me cry."

Kiba's cell phone rang during the middle of this, it was Sasuke.

Kiba smiled as he stared at Hiashi.

It was only a matter of time before the downfall of the Hyuga clan and there was nothing Hinata could do about it.

* * *

A/N: It's shorter than usual but it was all I could think of! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review.


	6. The Beginning of Forever

A/N: Final chapter! I'm so excited! My b-day party's tomorrow and my actual b-day is Monday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or anything else for that matter.

**

* * *

**

Heiress

Chapter 6

Time seemed to fly due to all the wedding preparations and drama floating about the Hyuga clan.

It was the night before the wedding and Hinata and Hiashi were both at the mansion with Hanabi.

"Neji." Hiashi held his cell phone to his ear.

"Yes uncle?"

"I don't care what you have to do, just make sure you can get to the ceremony tomorrow and Naruto can't."

"Of course uncle."

Hiashi ended the call and decided that he needed to spend some time with the girls on the last night as a family of three.

Hinata and Hanabi were in Hinata's room talking and he stopped before knocking.

"Hanabi, I just don't know what to do!" Hinata sniffled.

"I don't know either. Daddy won't listen."

"I love Naruto but daddy can't except that. And Sasuke is dead set on taking down our clan which daddy's too blind to see. I just don't know what to do."

Maybe Naruto had been right.

Maybe he was making a terrible mistake.

He turned and went to his own room, trying to sort things out.

* * *

Naruto sat back in the corner of his cell as he saw a soft candle light coming toward him.

"Hey Neji."

"I spoke to my uncle. I'll come by before the wedding and I'll hide you in my truck."

"Great, but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"Could you come a little early, I need to swing by my apartment. I probably don't look too good."

"Fine." Neji sighed before walking away.

Sure, Hiashi would probably kill him but it was worth it, she was worth it.

* * *

Sasuke sat back with Kiba in his office.

"Your last day of freedom." Sasuke lit a cigar.

"Please, the only difference will be a woman sleeping in my bed."

"Are you ready to take over the Hyuga clan? Killing Hiashi will be fun."

"We've all been waiting too long."

* * *

Hinata awoke early the next morning.

She felt miserable.

"Hinata." Hiashi knocked on the door.

"Come in daddy."

Hiashi stepped in, still dressed in his pajamas.

"You're up early daddy." Hinata kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to make sure you were up, the weddings in four hours."

"I know. Could you wake Hanabi up? I'll need her help."

"Yeah. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too daddy." She smiled as he left to get Hanabi.

Within moments, Hanabi was there to help her prepare.

* * *

Neji had successfully smuggled Naruto to his apartment.

A hot shower and an actual meal felt great.

Naruto found his nicest black shirt and black pants and threw them on.

If he was going to rescue the girl of his dreams he was going to do it in style.

He grabbed his handgun and placed it on his hip, just in case.

"Hurry up, the wedding's in two hours!" Neji called.

"I'm coming. Who the hell has a wedding at 9am?!" Naruto slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"You know why the Uchihas wanted it earlier."

"What are we waiting for? Let's roll." Naruto grabbed his sun glasses and shaded his eyes.

"God, you're cheesy!" (A/N: I had to throw that in and I'll the while I thought of Horatio Cane, lol)

* * *

Hinata stood in her designated room at the church.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

She'd never pictured her wedding to be like this.

Hanabi stood behind her with some other women trying to get the veil perfect with the curls that were pinned on top of her head.

"You look amazing." One of the church women whispered.

"Thank you."

Hanabi knew that this wasn't what her sister had wanted. As children Hinata always described her perfect wedding and this was definitely not it.

"Where's daddy?" Hinata questioned.

"He's doing the whole favor thing that they do before their daughter's wedding." Hanabi straighten out Hinata's dress.

"He should hurry, it won't be long." Hinata peered up at the clock.

15 minutes…

* * *

"I should probably be heading over know." Hiashi looked down at his watch.

"Wait! Uncle!" Neji's voice called out before he and Naruto bust through the office door.

"What the hell is he doing here Neji?!" Hiashi pulled his gun.

"Uncle, you need to grant him a favor. Besides, could you really off someone in a church?"

Hiashi dropped his gun on the desk and sat down.

"One favor."

"Hinata can't marry Kiba! Sasuke's planning to take you out! If you grant me this one favor I promise that I'll walk away right now and leave you and your daughter alone forever."

Hiashi leaned back in the chair and give it some thought.

Hinata had told him, Neji had told him, and Naruto had told him, but was it really true?

Hiashi thought back to when Hinata had been talking to Hanabi the previous night.

"I hate to do this but I'm going to grant you this favor."

"No you're not." The door swung open revealing Sasuke who'd easily taken out the guards outside the door.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled before reaching from his gun.

Sasuke pointed his gun at Hiashi.

"I didn't want to have to do this old man but you just couldn't cooperate."

Hiashi sat calmly, loading a few bullets in his gun.

"I'm not sure this is wise Sasuke. It's three against one." Neji drew his gun from his hip.

"Yes, but I'm up against an old fool, a hot tempered fool, and I guess you're just a fool Neji." Sasuke gave a menacing smile.

Sasuke prepared to pull the trigger but was interrupted by a loud blast that came from behind him.

Moments later Sasuke collapsed on the floor, blood gushing from the bullet hole in the back on his head.

Behind him stood Hinata, whose dress was covered in blood spatter.

"What the fuck?" Naruto let his gun fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just couldn't marry him. So I killed them all. Ever last one of them." Hinata panted as she fell back against the door frame.

"That's ok baby doll. I've seen the light." Hiashi got up to hug his daughter.

Hiashi turned to Naruto who looked ecstatic to see her.

"Neji, take Hinata to go get cleaned up and make sure Hanabi is ok. I need to talk to Naruto."

Neji nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Have a seat." Hiashi commanded.

Naruto obeyed, as he had every time.

Hiashi dug down in his pocket and pulled out an old diamond engagement ring.

"Engraved on this ring it say 'until the end of time'. This ring belonged to my mother and I'm sure that Hinata would love to have it on her finger." Hiashi winked.

Naruto took the ring and examined it carefully.

"I thought you hated me?"

"You seem to make her happy."

"Thank you sir." Naruto stood to go find Hinata.

"Naruto, I swear if you hurt my daughter in anyway…"

"Yes sir." Naruto shut the door behind him.

Hiashi opened up his wallet and stared at a picture of his parents.

"If you were here today dad you'd tell me I've gone soft."

He smiled and removed his suit jacket, he wouldn't need it today after all.

* * *

Neji stood outside Hinata's dressing room.

"Hinata?" Naruto knocked.

"Come in." She called.

Naruto stepped in with caution, afraid that she might not be totally 'decent'.

She stood in front of the mirror in her slip while Hanabi attempted to pull the pins out of her hair.

"Hinata, I talked to your dad and I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

Naruto came to her side and got down on one knee.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" He held out the ring to her.

Hinata jerked her head over to face him.

"Oh my god! That's grandma's ring! Of course I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

A year later the couple got married.

Hinata got the wedding of her dreams and Naruto got the girl of his dreams.

Hiashi was reluctant at first but finally gave his office to Naruto.

And the couple lived happily ever after in their yakuza kingdom.

* * *

A/N: I hoped everyone liked the story and please give me one last review! I was going to make an epilogue but instead wrote the little bit on the end there.


End file.
